


I don’t wanna see the day when it’s dying

by jonks



Series: Troubled Memories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonks/pseuds/jonks
Summary: Tubbo was having trouble focusing on the world around him, and instead kept retreating into his own memories. The laughter, the tears, the utter joy that he had once felt.Before the accident, of course.
Series: Troubled Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I don’t wanna see the day when it’s dying

The weather seemed to know what day it was. The sky was a dark gray, and everyone could hear thunder rumbling softly in the distance. It hadn’t started to rain yet, but they all knew it was coming. 

There was a gentle arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, a steadying force that kept him rooted to the earth. He was having trouble focusing on the world around him, and instead kept retreating into his own memories. The laughter, the tears, the utter joy that he had once felt. 

Before the accident, of course. 

He kept walking forward, his steps slow and shaky as the person beside him guided him onward. He was relying on the person to lead him straight, since he couldn’t see the ground in front of him. They eventually stopped their slow trudge, and Tubbo looked up at the boy beside him. His black and white face crumpled when he looked down at Tubbo, but he quickly reached up and wiped his tears away before they could hit his face. He already had enough scars, he didn’t need any more. 

Ranboo gently pulled Tubbo to his seat. He kept his gaze trained on the ground, knowing that if he lifted his eyes, he would break. He heard the soft shuffling of everyone else finding their seats; saw Ranboo sit on one side of him and someone else on his other side. There was another gentle hand on his shoulder from the person beside him. 

He felt his heart break a little more when he realized who’s hand it was. The hand was small, feminine, and shaking bad enough that she might’ve just been really cold.

“Tubbo? How are you feeling?” Her voice broke as she spoke, and he could tell she was barely holding it together. That she was probably holding it together for him. “I’m sorry Tubbo, I know it’s hard. I miss him too.” And then Tubbo lifted his gaze to look into Puffy’s eyes, and his heart shattered into pieces. 

“I was supposed to protect him,” she said quietly. “I had promised that I would protect him, and I failed.” She dropped her head into her hands, her body shaking from the sobs that were wracking her body. Tubbo didn’t trust his voice, so he simply laid a hand on her back, hoping she understood that he didn’t blame her. 

Tubbo cleared the tears from his eyes as he finally looked around the area. Almost everyone was there, heads hung low and shoulders slumped, fresh flowers clenched in tight fists. Soon enough their tears would be hidden by the rain and they would be able to cry without the worry of seeming weak. Not that anyone would judge them today. 

There was one person missing, though no one was shocked that he hadn’t come. He had taken the news harder than they expected him to. He hadn’t said a word, just pulled his cloak tight around his body and stalked away. No one had seen him since then, hadn’t heard if he was going to be here today. 

His best friend sat in front of Tubbo, eyes staring straight forward, silently mourning for the son he’d lost. There was an empty chair to the right of the man, and no one dared sit in it. Tubbo knew that the seat was reserved for Wilbur, whether he was actually there or not. 

At the front of the area a man stood silently, waiting patiently as everyone took their seats. His mask was off for the first time since Tubbo had known him, and it was unfortunate that this was the reason for it. His face was somber and bright red, like he’d been crying all day. And - if he was anything like Tubbo - he had been. When he deemed the time right, he opened his mouth and began to speak softly.

“You all know why we’re here.” Sam looked around at each of the people, his eyes resting Tubbo and Ranboo, the two that were feeling the most pain. “We are here to say goodbye to Tommy, to honor his memory.” Tubbo knew that this early point of the ceremony was when people were supposed to lay flowers on the casket, to say the final goodbyes. But there _was_ no casket, no body to honor. Dream had seen to that, had wanted to inflict as much pain on everyone as he could, and so after he’d killed Tommy in the Prison, he’d thrown the body into the lava. Gave them nothing to remember their friend by. 

So instead of lowering a casket into the ground, there was a small overhang to keep the rain away, and under it was a platform resting over the open hole. Sitting on it were Tommy’s music discs and a jukebox, and when they were finished saying goodbye the platform would lower into the earth and they would cover it. That was the best they could do. 

It had started to rain steadily, with lightning flashing intermittently across the sky. None of them cared about getting wet, there were more important things to worry about. Sam simply wiped the water from his eyes and continued. “I know many of you were close to Tommy, but there was one who remained by his side through everything, who knew him inside and out. Tubbo, I think you have some words prepared?” The man’s gaze bore into Tubbo’s and it took everything in him not to start crying on the spot. But he held it in and forced himself to get out from under Ranboo’s umbrella, get to his feet and walk to Sam’s side. 

Another hand on his shoulder; trying to be comforting, but only succeeding in reminding Tubbo what he was missing. The walk from the chairs to the front of the crowd had drained all the energy from him, but he faced his friends nonetheless and took a deep breath. 

“Tommy was a pest. An absolute, utter arsehole… But he was my best friend. He was my brother. He was my closest confidante, and now that he’s gone, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to live without him. I didn’t think that this would be something I would have to think about so soon, but here we are. Tommy lived grandly, like the world was his to conquer and everyone around him were just side characters. When he loved someone, you wouldn’t really know unless you looked hard enough. He had a strange way of showing his affection, but he showed it nonetheless. He was the perfect right-hand man, was always willing to do what needed to be done even if it put his life at risk.” Tubbo swallowed hard, his throat feeling like it was slowly closing as he spoke. “We all thought Tommy would go out in a blaze of glory, or at the very least would trip on a mountain and die from his own stupidity. It never occurred to us that he would leave this world in such a… plain way. But I guess that was Tommy, always doing the unexpected.” Tubbo turned to look at the discs; the stupid discs that had caused them so much pain and misery, had caused so many problems, and were now the one thing that brought him any semblance of joy. And soon he was going to lose them too. He watched as his tears joined the raindrops on the ground, and he felt the sobs building up in his chest. 

He’d never been good with speeches, had always had trouble delivering the lines the same way that they sounded in his head. Even now, when all he wanted to do was give a good, heartfelt speech for his lost friend, he found himself unable to speak. Unable to form any more thoughts. He hadn’t prepared his speech in advance because he knew he wouldn’t be able to read it if he’d written it out. If Tommy had been there, he would’ve talked Tubbo through the words, would have made sure he knew what to say and how to say it. But now all Tubbo had was the voice in his head, and for the first time ever, the voice was silent. It had left him completely, utterly alone. 

Tubbo turned to Quackity, who was sitting in the crowd with a guitar leaning against his chair. “Alex, please.” It was all he could manage without breaking down completely. The boy nodded his head, grabbed his guitar and walked to the front as Tubbo strode back to his seat. He collapsed in his chair and fell into Ranboo’s waiting arms, finally allowing himself to crumble. 

It was a moment before he heard the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar and a quiet voice began to sing. 

“I heard there was a special place. Where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. Well this place was real, we needn’t fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Eret. It’s a very big and not blown up L’Manberg. My L’Manberg. My L’Manberg. My L’Manberg.” His voice kept breaking as he continued onto the next verse. “Well our faith was strong within those walls. A sanctuary that would never fall. The beauty of this landscape overthrew ya. Tommy made his home and he saved our land. Now we all stand strong, and we hold our hands. And from here we can see our L’Manberg. Our L’Manberg. Our L’Manberg. Our L’Manberg. Our L’Manberg.” The song came to an end, and Tubbo lifted his eyes from the fabric of Ranboo’s shirt to see everyone standing and saluting, tears streaming down their faces.

Lightning was flashing consistently then, lighting up the dark sky and casting strange shadows through the crowd of people. 

It was then that Tubbo saw him. 

He had been standing at the back of the area, his hulking body just standing there in the dark. Just like before, his red cloak was pulled tight around him, but when the lightning flashed and illuminated his face, there was something different about him. 

The crown was missing. 

Tubbo had not thought that Techno would show up to Tommy’s funeral. He had once regarded the boy as his friend, had believed that they would work together until Tommy betrayed him, thrown their friendship aside. But Techno had still harboured a small amount of love for Tommy, despite what he’d done. The news of Tommy’s death had hit Techno like a brick, and he’d been missing since then. 

But now, here he was. He walked forward silently, not saying anything to any of the attendees. He paused only once, when he came upon Tubbo in his seat, sitting next to Ranboo, and gave him a small nod. An acknowledgement, an understanding that they had both lost someone extremely important to them. He continued walking forward until he was in front of the small platform, where he sank to his knees in the wet grass. 

From the bag at his side Techno pulled out a flag, the colors of L’Manberg somehow glowing brightly in the dim light. He placed it gently on top of the jukebox, smoothing it out until he was pleased with the placement. He reached into the bag again, and this time he pulled out his glimmering crown, the one that had never been seen off of his head, the one that had seen countless battles and had been coated in the blood of his enemies. It was now wiped clean, and it brought a tear to Tubbo’s eye as he watched Techno – the man who hated children, the man who fought Tommy with everything he had – place the crown on top of the flag. 

“Goodnight Theseus,” he whispered into the dark.

And then he walked away.


End file.
